The present invention relates to game systems and methods, and more particularly to a game system and method employing external event outcomes.
Lottery games that are determined by pre-printed indicia and random drawings are known. For example, instant lottery tickets typically provide a scratch-off coating whereby a user can scratch off the coating to determine if the underlying indicia result in any winnings. Online or draw-based games allow a user to select various indicia such as numbers, or have the numbers randomly selected for the user, and then a random drawing determines if the user's indicia match enough of the randomly drawn indicia for the user to win.
Grid-based wagering games, such as Bingo or Crossword games, for example, permit players to spend more time on a game before knowing whether or not the game has been won. Some extended play games also provide for second chances or bonus plays based on a single wager.
Presently, ticket-based games do not address technical challenges associated with incorporating external event outcomes, such as sports fantasy-themed games involving real-life statistics that are not determined until after a ticket is issued. For example, incorporating real-life statistics in a sports fantasy-themed game may require ongoing status monitoring of available performers and replacements for unavailable performers, so that previously issued tickets maintain a full complement of chances based on external event outcomes.
In addition, current games do not involve tickets having game play information that is modifiable after the time the ticket is issued based on external events.